


Tease Me

by scatter



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, Flirting, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji and Yosuke take their teasing of each other to a new level on the camping trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at the Persona 4 Kink Meme: _Shenanigans in the tent during the camping trip, Yosuke/Souji or Chie/Yukiko._

Yosuke started it on the camping trip by lying closer to Souji than even the small amount of space they were given forced him to, but it'd be going on for a while longer than that.

He couldn't pinpoint the exact moment it started and really couldn't even say what _it_ was. Not flirting, not really—maybe teasing was a better word. That carried less weight. Whatever it was called, he and Souji messed with each other sometimes and it was all in good fun, but underneath it was something else, a kind of tension he couldn't put a name to. He was sure there was because when Souji stood too close to him and let his hands linger on Yosuke longer than the situation called for, Yosuke got hot and nervous, but he didn't want Souji to stop, would sometimes even step closer to him and lean into the touch. And he was sure it wasn't just him because when he stole Souji's chopsticks at lunch and only let him eat what he fed him or held his hand too long after pulling him up from a fall, Souji would smile at him or squeeze his hand or give him this look as he wrapped his mouth around Yosuke's chopsticks and Yosuke would be sure that he felt it too, he was sure that Souji wanted him to—

And then he'd get caught up in his thoughts and doubts and he wouldn't be sure of anything.

After their failed dinner on the camping trip, they lay facing each other and complained about having to pick up trash, about not eating, and about not even being able to visit the river. Souji lay close to him just like he sat close to him at lunch, closer than Yosuke would have let anyone else without commenting on it, but he didn't mind. He seemed to make all kinds of exceptions for Souji, but that was fine because Souji made the same exceptions for him. He didn't complain, for example, when Yosuke started messing with his hair.

"What are you thinking about?" Souji asked. "You've been quiet for a while."

"Trying to figure out if your roots are gray."

Souji laughed. "You think I bleach my hair?"

"Most people in school think that." Souji seemed to like it when he dragged his nails across his scalp so he did it again, slower, enjoying the way Souji tilted his head and closed his eyes for a moment. "They think it's cool."

"I'm not that cool, I just went gray early," Souji said. "It runs in the family."

"What, on your mom's side?"

Souji pinched him and kept his hand on his waist afterwards. Yosuke didn't ask him to move it; it was warm and comfortable, and he continued to move his fingers through Souji's hair. The trip had been boring and disappointing so far but this was making up for it.

"Think we'll be able to go swimming tomorrow?" Souji asked.

"Don't see why not. There's only so much junk to pick up. Did you bring some swim trunks?"

"Yeah, and, no, they're not the ones Dojima gave me." Souji pinched him again when he laughed. "He meant well."

"It's still funny." Yosuke stilled his hand, curling his fingers around the back of Souji's neck. "Maybe I should give you a pair. You can start collecting them."

"Sure." Souji smiled. "We can trade tomorrow morning."

Yosuke laughed but he knew he was blushing.

"You know," Souji said, "the other boys who were supposed to room with us called in sick. It'll just be us tonight."

"Oh?" Yosuke caught Souji's eye, looked away quickly. "Sounds like they were smarter than us."

"I don't know." Souji moved his hand from Yosuke's waist to his neck, mirroring the hold Yosuke had on him. His fingers moved, though, stroking lightly. "I think this is pretty nice, don't you? We don't have to worry about fighting for space or getting someone annoying. We can stay up late and talk about whatever we want or do whatever we want."

"That…that sounds really good, partner." Souji's fingers felt good too. He wet his lips and watched as Souji's eyes shot down to them. "So what do you want to do?"

"I…have some ideas." Souji crept forward and Yosuke tightened his grip a bit and gave him an almost imperceptible pull. He tried to control his breathing, to act like this wasn't a big deal, but he wanted Souji to keep looking at him like that, to cover the last few inches between them and—

"Yo, Senpai! You guys awake?"

This time, the way his grip tightened on Souji's neck was anything but gentle. Yosuke closed his eyes and muttered, "Dammit," over and over before forcing himself to release Souji and sit up. Souji sat up as well and sighed as he put some space between them.

"We're up, come in."

Yosuke was in a bad mood for most of the night, but he was determined to try and salvage something from the mess. Even with the girls on one side of the tent and the pile of belongings dividing them, there was enough space that he didn't have to sleep close to Souji if he didn't want to. Despite this, when he lay down with his back towards Souji, he put his body easily within arm's reach, and after the girls had gotten situated and stopped moving, when they sounded like they were drifting off, Souji put an arm around his waist.

Yosuke put his hand over Souji's and relaxed against him.

He didn't think about sleeping, probably wouldn't have been able to anyway with Souji's mouth an inch away from the back of his neck and sending warm puffs of air against his skin. It made him shiver but he liked the feeling, the steady, even breaths letting him know Souji was comfortable. Gradually, he realized they were changing, drifting up his neck towards his ear, turning into long, directed streams that made him fidget. Souji was doing it on purpose.

Yosuke entwined their fingers and hid his smile in his pillow, a familiar heat starting to warm him.

The hand on his stomach moved down, sliding under his shirt to press against bare skin. Yosuke leaned back so that Souji's mouth rested against the nape of his neck, and with no room to blow, Souji's lips brushed against his skin and the sensation shot down Yosuke's spine. His arms and legs went weak, and when something wet touched him, quick and light, his breath hitched. He reached behind himself with his free hand and grabbed Souji's hair, gave it an encouraging tug.

Souji licked his neck.

Yosuke bit his tongue to keep from making a noise and tugged again.

Souji worked his way to the front of Yosuke's throat with long, slow strokes of his tongue, each more a little more confident than the last, and turned his attention to his ear when he'd reached all that he could without climbing on top of Yosuke. Yosuke let him do it, unable to think and respond, not with Souji's breathing blocking out every sound and his skin burning wherever he touched him. He shook a little, from nerves and excitement, tempted to roll over and let Souji turn his attention back to his neck. But that would require moving and would stop the way Souji was tugging on his ear with his teeth, so instead he took his hand off of Souji's and slid it under his boxers.

Souji went still and then, very deliberately, moved his hips forward so that Yosuke could feel he was hard too. Yosuke moaned softly and when he started to move his hand, Souji exhaled against his ear and watched.

Yosuke had touched himself twice before while thinking of Souji, once curled up in bed with his headphones turned up loud to block out his thoughts, hand shaking so that he could barely finish, and once more in the shower, bouncing back between panting Souji's name and desperately trying to ignore what he was doing. Each time he'd told himself it didn't count, but it'd been hard to meet Souji's gaze the next day, when he'd felt like a creep for using Souji that way and was sure his secret would be found out somehow.

And now Souji was watching him, breathing heavily into his ear and twitching his hips, and Yosuke's embarrassment and worry were washed aside by pure arousal, by the reality that Souji was hard because of him. He couldn't suppress a gasp when Souji's tongue swept out again and groaned when Souji's hand joined his. His other hand was still in Souji's hair and their position prevented him from returning the favor, but Souji took care of that by thrusting his hips.

Yosuke had to remind himself to be quiet, but it was hard to manage with Souji moving against him, with his hand stroking him – his own just gripping Souji's wrist, too clumsy to be of any use – and Souji's mouth on his neck. Whenever he panted or made a noise, Souji would echo him, and that just made him want to be louder, but the girls were right there, and if a teacher walked by and heard them they were done for.

They shouldn't be doing this, not here, but Souji slipped his tongue in his mouth, and Yosuke stopped caring, twisted around to pull Souji on top of him. He took his hand off of Souji's wrist and managed to get it down Souji's pants, groping blindly, unsure of what Souji liked. It couldn't have been any good but Souji rocked forward and shuddered, and the feeling of him coming over his hand was enough to make Yosuke to the same.

Souji was running his lips across his throat and mouthing something Yosuke couldn't make out. He wiped his hand hastily and wrapped it around Souji's neck, bringing him back up so he could kiss him properly, with tongue and more enthusiasm than technique. Souji moved one warm, sticky hand up his side and grabbed his hair with the other, and Souji's mouth against his was as good as getting off, the feeling of him situating himself between his legs was better than he could have imagined.

Yosuke moaned and cursed, and one of the girls moved, coughing in her sleep. He froze, knees bent, head thrown back, and Souji stiffened, face buried in his neck. They didn't start moving again until it was clear no one was going to wake up and then it was to let out relieved sighs. Souji caught his gaze and shook his head. Yosuke knew they had to stop but it took a while before he lowered his legs and let Souji take his place beside him again, and even then he kept catching Souji's mouth. Souji finally dunked his head when it became clear that Yosuke had no intention of stopping.

"Tomorrow," he whispered.

Yosuke frowned, feeling the same kind of doubt that had prevented him from acting before. What if tomorrow didn't go right? What if teasing had all they'd been able to handle and in the morning they'd be awkward and uncomfortable around each other? He wanted to take advantage of the moment and get his fill in case things went badly.

Souji smiled against his mouth and rubbed his side. "I promise," he said, soothing Yosuke's worries in that easy way he had. "The river's big; we'll sneak away from the others. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah." Yosuke took a deep breath and tried not to think of all the negative possibilities. It would be okay; they'd figure this out together.

"To make it up," Souji said, smile widening, "I'll trade swim trunks with you."

Yosuke blushed and pinched him.


End file.
